


Bleeding Out For You

by otawritesthings



Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Delirium, F/M, Falling down the stairs, Gore, Head trauma, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, Whumptober 2019, tiredness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otawritesthings/pseuds/otawritesthings
Summary: /\ WHUMPTOBER DAY 3: Delirium /\Haruhi is tired, and thinks she sees something running around the school.It causes problems, in the end.





	Bleeding Out For You

_ I could’ve sworn… weren’t there just three girls there just a moment ago? When did three more get here? _

Haruhi blinked her eyes sleepily and rubbed at them in an attempt to clear her mind from its fog. She was settled on her sofa in the Host Club room, but she wanted nothing more than to shoo away her customers and curl up on the couch and just..._ take a nap. _

“Haruhi? Haruhi~?” 

There was a blur of blonde. _ Oh, Tamaki-senpai. _

“What is it senpai?” She mumbled, trying to focus her eyes and brain on the same thing. She was looking at his face, but her mind was swimming. She stared at him blankly. _ Oh, he’s talking. _Her head spun, and then there were two Tamakis…?

“Haruhi? Hey, is everything all right?” He was kneeling in front of her know, placing his hand on her shoulder. She nodded, but her eyes were drooping violently. Tamaki looked fuzzy, and dark. He looked like he was a mass of darkness, or was that her eyelids? She blinked rapidly, and white dots flashed in her eyes. Her hands tingled. “Haruhi?”

She felt so, _ so tired _.

“I’m taking you to the nurse. Come on.” She heard the silky smooth voice of Tamaki say and then a hand was lifting her from the sofa and her head spun so violently her stomach lurched and she gagged, hand barely flying up to cover her mouth in time. “Shoot.” She heard Tamaki mumble, but her gaze was trained to the pink tiled floor of the school. Tamaki hoisted her along, her head lolling numbly against his side, and she could feel her heartbeat in her ears.

“We’re going down the stairs.” Tamaki’s voice rumbled in her brain cavity. It bounced around in waves that made her want to screw her eyes shut, but she instead weakly nodded and raised her head in order to not fall down the grand marble staircase.

Tamaki supported the bulk of her weight the whole way down, which felt nice because her legs felt like jello and her brain had turned to mush. They were on the landing that connected the third and second floor, about to start down the second staircase, when Haruhi saw something black dart across the floor on the floor below her. She frowned. Was there some sort of animal?

She frowned, and ignored Tamaki’s question of what she was looking at, and scanned the ground as Tamaki all but carried her down the stairs. _ Where had it gone? _

She leaned forward to see if it had darted around a pillar, and that’s when her foot slipped on the freshly cleaned marble and she pitched forward. 

Tamaki let out a startled, choked sort of wheeze and lunged to catch the smaller girl, but he only grazed her uniform jacket as she pitched down the stairs

“HARUHI!”

He could only watch frozen in sheer horror as she

Bounced

Down 

The 

Steps.

Her head hit the ground with a final _ c r a c k _and Tamaki finally jumped back into motion. He was screaming, running down the stairs, dropping to his knees by Haruhi’s side and cradling her head in his lap. Something was wrong with her hair. It was wet, but Tamaki knew she hadn’t showered recently.

He pulled his hand away, shaking.

Blood had painted his pale skin a sickly crimson.

Tamaki screamed. He screamed for someone to help, for someone to tell him what to do. He was too afraid to touch Haruhi’s small body which he noticed in that moment _ wasn’t moving _and her eyes were closed tight.

Fumbling in his jacket pocket, he produced his phone and with trembling, bloody fingers, he hit the speed dial button.

“What could you possibly want now--”

“KYOYA!”

There was a pause on the other side of the phone, then a “Shut the hell up.” in the distance. Then, “What did you do. You don’t _ ever _call me Kyoya.”

Tamaki was shaking now, tears dropping in splatters on the pink floor made darker by Haruhi’s blood. _ What was he supposed to d o? _

“I-I went to take H-Haruhi to the nurses because she looked r-really sick, a-a-and then she fell down the stairs and Kyoya her head is bleeding and I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO! HELP ME _ PLEASE!” _

Kyoya said something that burned Tamaki’s ears, but he didn’t even have the mind to reprimand him this time.

“Where are you? I’m calling my father’s police force and medical team.”

“T-The staircase, Kyoya--”

“Shush. Stay right there.” There was something soft about Kyoya’s voice, and then the phone line went dead and there were pounding footsteps on the staircase. Tamaki couldn’t shake the fear in his heart that Kyoya too would fall as he ran full speed ahead down the staircase, black phone in hand, talking rapidly. He didn’t even care when the twins, Honey, and Mori ran after him practically tripping over themselves to get to the two at the bottom.

“The EMTs are coming. They’ll be here in about two minutes.” Kyoya told him, shrugging off his jacket like the _ valiant knight _he was and gingerly lifting Haruhi’s sticky head out of Tamaki’s lap before wrapping it in the blue blazer. Tamaki watched helplessly as the light blue turned into a deep purple.

“I don’t...I don’t…” Tamaki was at a loss for words as his head swam. “She, I don’t know--”

“Calm down, Tamaki. She’ll be okay.” Kyoya placed a hand on his shoulder, and Tamaki tried to ignore how bloody the dark haired boy’s fingernails were.

“Tama-chan? Haru-chan is gonna be okay, right?” Honey whispered from where he had buried his face into Mori’s jacket. His cheeks were red and blotchy and tears rolled from his ducts like they were racing to get to his chin first.

“Yeah, boss, it...it isn’t bad right?” Hikaru asked, and Tamaki had to fight down the rage that came with seeing the twin holding Haruhi’s hand in his own, the other hand holding Kaoru’s. It wasn’t the time nor the place.

“I...I don’t know.” He whispered, and the host club sat in silence until sirens could be heard nearby and Haruhi was taken from their hands and put into the back of an Ambulance and carted off to the hospital.

“I’ll call her father.” Kyoya whispered, and Tamaki nodded, feeling numb. “Then we can go visit her.” 

“I’ll bring Usa-chan! Do you think she’ll like that?” Honey chirped, though the sound was more hollow than usual.

“Yes, Mitsukuni.” Mori nodded, running a big hand through the smaller boy’s hair.

Every minute until Tamaki got to see his little girl (although he didn’t want to call her that -- _ his girl _seemed more appropriate to him) was agony, but when he was finally let into her hospital room by the nurses (and eventually, her father) he held so tightly to his chest, whispering apologies into her dark hair.

(She complained later, but if you asked her in the future, she would say that was the moment she understood how much Tamaki loved her, and how much the host club cared about her.)


End file.
